Rejuvenating Encounters
by LilPippin
Summary: Rubeus Hagrid asks a favor of Remus Lupin. In doing so, he helps Remus realize what he has missed the past 10 years. Oneshot.


**_A/N:_ **A new one shot for you all to enjoy. Give me some feedback please. I'd like to know what you think.

Special Thanks to Lisa for editing as usual.**

* * *

**

**Rejuvenating Encounters**

Remus John Lupin adored Saturdays. In his opinion, it was the best day of the week:  
he could fully enjoy the day off without knowing he would have to go to classes the next day.

This particular Saturday was extra special though because it was March 10: his birthday. Before he went to Hogwarts, his family would throw a party every year for his birthday. However, it always ended up being immediate family there because his lycanthropy caused him to become withdrawn, shy, and self-conscious. As a result, he had very few friends, and the ones he did have betrayed him once they found out about his secret.

Hogwarts changed all that. When James, Sirius, and Peter discovered why their friend was mauled every month they didn't push him away, but embraced him further. They visited him in the Hospital Wing after every full moon, took notes (not very good notes, mind you) when he was too injured to make it to class, and supported him when he was feeling particularly low.

Since they knew that Remus would be socially challenged if they threw a party, the Marauders set up a trip to Hogsmeade. They'd treat Remus to a few Butterbeers and the chocolate from the candy shop. Then they would take him to the book store, so he could choose a few novels to read. And of course, they would buy them for him. It would be a perfect birthday for him.

What they didn't expect was Remus' annoying habit of feeling unworthy of their money. However, they had no trouble of breaking him of his feelings of inferiority. At least for one day.  
The celebration was excellent and Remus went back to Hogwarts feeling appreciated and uplifted for the first time in his life. For a little while, he was not a werewolf. He was just a normal 13... now 14... year old kid.

They were resting by the lake because, although it was March, the weather was insane and it was pretty warm outside. Remus held a camera in his hands and thought back to all the pictures they had taken that day. Then he remembered that there was not one picture of all four of them and voiced this thought to his friends. But he would not ask anyone to take the picture. What if whoever he asked said no?

"Just go and ask someone, Rems. It's not that hard," said Sirius.

"I-I-I can't!" Remus cried his shyness making him panic. Sirius, sighing, grabbed the camera and walked up to a fifth year girl who was walking towards her boyfriend. He asked her to take the photo and, as most people would, she agreed.

They all stood up and smiled, posing for the picture. But at the last minute, Remus heard a 'Now!' and was tackled to the ground by 3 heavy bodies. The camera flashed. Sirius and James released their friend laughing. Remus approached the girl and blushed as he thanked her.

"Oh it was no problem, hon. That picture will turn out great," she replied giggling. As he approached her, her boyfriend laughed as well. It seemed Remus was the victim of one of the infamous Marauders's pranks.

Years later, Remus was alone, two of his friends dead and one in Azkaban for killing them. He owned a shabby cabin located in the middle of the woods. During full moons he locked himself inside a large cage, for it was the only way to be truly safe since he couldn't afford the new Wolfsbane potion. He often transformed back into a human with fatal injuries. During those times, he called the healer who had saved him from a silver bullet when he was in (See "Nocturnal Terror") his 3rd year of Hogwarts.

He spent most of his days drinking tea and writing an autobiography he hoped to publish one day when werewolves weren't so discriminated against. He'd been working on it for many years now. His problem was that he'd get frustrated when he couldn't get his feelings on the page and start over from the beginning. It had happened at least 5 times. And once, he had written 1/3 of his life on the pages.

On other days he sifted through his memories by looking through journals and photographs. It was a sad life and he hoped every morning that something new would happen.

On March 10th, 1992, Remus was sleeping. It was his birthday but, really, what did it matter. A celebration is only as good as the people celebrating with you. So, Remus treated himself to a walk within dreams, which he did almost everyday.

He was woke instantly when a loud noise shook his house. Walking to the door, he contemplated over who would be visiting him. When another knock shook the house, he realized that the only person he knew who had the fists to make that sound was Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

He yawned as he let Hagrid in, but was swept into a bone-crushing hug by the half-giant.

"Remus, me ol' friend, watcha' been doin' with yerself since I last seen yeh?" Hagrid said grinning as he let Remus go.

"Nothing too exciting," Remus replied, pleased to see someone from his past. "How's Harry? This is his first year at Hogwarts, right?"

"Oh, Remus, 'arry is jus' like 'is father. Got 'is mama's eyes though. Yeh'd love 'im, Remus." Hagrid grinned proud.

"I already do. I just can't see him without being attacked by the ministry for 'endangering a hero.' I'd be his guardian if I could."

Remus invited Hagrid to stay for dinner and Hagrid, having not seen his friend in years, accepted gratefully. It was then that Hagrid told Remus the reason for his visit. Remus cursed silently when he found out about how cruel the Dursleys were to Harry. Not letting him see what his parents looked like! Merlin, what inconsiderate fools! But Remus agreed with no hesitation when Hagrid told him about his ongoing project.

He'd love to contribute to the photo album Hagrid was making for Harry.

The next few hours after dinner were spent looking through Remus' pictures. They had a fairly large 'Give to Harry' pile when Hagrid thought he should leave.

"Wait! I have one more that Harry should have," Remus said as he rummaged through the last scrapbook. He grabbed the picture of himself being tackled and handed it to Hagrid.

"I remember this. Yeh were fumin' for weeks later. Yeh sure yeh want to give it away?"

"Of course, it's the only picture so far that really shows all of our true personalities," Remus said, affectionately smiling, lost in the moment.

Hagrid left promising to Remus that he'd let Harry know about the real Marauders. He'd also said that he would visit another time; Remus had not had that much fun since before James died and his life fell apart.

Remus went to bed that night without nightmares. James Potter, through his tears, had comforted his living comrade; death had not stopped him from doing what he did best: Be a friend.


End file.
